Busy Dreams
by Shivasan
Summary: Edgeworth enters his office and finds Phoenix asleep. PhoenixEdgeworth, Oneshot.


**Busy Dreams**

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or any of the characters. They belong to Capcom.

Note: This fic was originally written in response to a prompt on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth was still trying to regain his breath after climbing the dozen sets of stairs that led to his office. It was quite tedious, but he had gotten well used to it by now. After all, it was good exercise, and definitely better than having to stress over the elevator bringing back bad memories.

Flattening his suit that he thought might have gained some inelegant crinkles from all the effort, he turned the corner and started walking down the hall in the direction of his office. When he put his key in the lock, he was surprised to see it was already open.

_What the… Did I forget to lock the door?_

He pondered for a few seconds, quickly remembering the events of this afternoon. Detective Gumshoe had stormed into his office, excitedly babbling some unintelligible nonsense about some supposedly decisive evidence he had stumbled upon, and had ended up practically dragging him all the way to the precinct. Of course, it had turned out to be a complete and utter waste of time, and the poor detective had seen his salary suffer yet another cut.

_Oh well… Let's just hope I didn't get anything stolen in there._

Miles cautiously turned the handle and pushed the door open slightly, peering inside to make sure there weren't any signs of messiness that would indicate someone had been in his office, but thankfully, everything seemed to be in its place. Sighing with relief, he made his way inside, closing the door behind him.

He turned around and took a quick glance at his watch. It read 7:08.

_It's this late already? Huh. Maybe what they say about me being a workaholic isn't completely wrong, after all…_

Shrugging, he took a few steps towards his desk, his eyes still staring at his watch, waiting for the second hand to reach the 'twelve' mark for no apparent reason.

When he got about halfway through the room, he was suddenly stirred out of his daydream by a loud noise nearby. He flinched, but quickly snapped his head back up, looking around to see where the weird noise had come from. He had to do a double take when his eyes finally landed on the defense attorney lying on his couch.

"Wright, what the hell are you doing he-"

The rest of his sentence died on his lips when another loud noise made itself heard. There was no doubt about it. The noise had definitely come from the man in question.

_Is he… asleep?_

Not sure what to make of the situation, Miles crossed his arms and stared at the other man with an annoyed look on his face. After a few moments, he realized this wasn't going to solve anything, so he made his way to the couch and leaned over slightly, reaching for his friend's shoulder in order to wake him up. But just as he was about to make contact, something in him stopped his hand from going any further.

…_Why am I hesitating?_

He took a look at his hand and realized it was shaking lightly.

_What's wrong with me?_

Carefully withdrawing his trembling hand, he kneeled down on the floor next to the couch and took in a deep breath. He was feeling so foolish.

_It's just Wright, for Christ's sake, get a hold of yourself…_

_It's just Wright…_ he repeated inwardly, risking a glance at the sleeping man on the couch.

For some reason he himself failed to understand, Wright had always had this weird effect on him. Even if he had wished him gone more than a few times already, he knew very damned well that all the defense attorney had ever meant was to help him. And even though he hated to admit it, his actions had not been in vain. Miles had changed for the best, and he owed it all to Wright.

_Wright…_

Miles shook his head, suddenly realizing he had been staring at his friend's face the whole time. What was it about Wright that drew this kind of interest from him, anyway? Definitely not the ridiculously spiky hair, that was for sure. Not to mention that cheap blue suit of his he insisted on wearing with this questionable-looking pink tie. But still, something about the defense attorney had always made his pulse rise inexplicably every time he saw him ever since he had faced him in court for the first time after all those years. At first, he thought it was probably the frustration of being forced to face the demons of his past all over again, but as time passed and this strange feeling never faded despite all his worst fears being now long gone, he eventually had to come to the conclusion that it was something completely different that had been bothering him. And now, staring down at the man from a few inches away, that feeling had suddenly returned with a vengeance. It felt almost… enticing.

_Damn Wright…_

Miles froze for a moment, a little shocked at how wrong that sounded. But nevertheless, he couldn't deny that unusual tingling he was now feeling in the pit of his stomach. His lips trembling, he leaned forward slowly towards the sleeping man.

"No…"

Miles winced in shock, almost falling backwards in the process.

_What the hell was I thinking!?_

Blinking a few times to come back to his senses, he opened his mouth to talk, hopelessly racking his brains to come up with some sort of excuse for his actions.

…_Huh? He's still sleeping?_

Miles sighed in relief and brought his hands up to his face.

_That was close…_

"Nngh… No… Don't stop…"

_What__? He's talking in his sleep?_

Curious, Miles leaned forward slightly again to try to make out what the other man was incoherently mumbling.

"Don't… Nnh… Don't stop now… I'm…"

_Don't tell me he's…_

"I'm… almost there…"

_Oh, for the love of…_

Miles instinctively took a look around the room, suddenly feeling really awkward about the whole situation.

_Should I wake him up?_

He went to touch his friend's shoulder again but quickly stopped himself.

_No… that would be even worse…_

'_Oh, um… I woke you up because you were, err… having a wet dream on my office couch.'_

_Yes… Bad idea…_

"Just… one more… nghh…"

At this point, Miles was feeling way too uneasy to even look at his friend anymore. He stood up and turned around, shaking his head in hope that all the weird thoughts that now cluttered it would just magically go away.

"Ugn… Edgeworth…"

Miles froze to the spot, his eyes widening in bewilderment.

_Did he just… __**What**__!?_

He spun around and gave the other man a confused look, not sure he wanted to believe what he had just heard. Wright's brows were furrowed, his eyelids constantly twitching, as if he were under a lot of tension.

"Edgeworth… why did you… nngh…"

Miles swallowed hard, bending over the other man again.

_He's really…_

"Why did you steal the last piece of evidence, you bastard!"

At that, Miles straightened himself up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Fin


End file.
